Detective Conan
Detective Conan (名探偵コナン Meitantei Conan) es uno de los mangas/animes japonés creado por Gōshō Aoyama Sinopsis right|200px Shinichi Kudou, un gran experto en misterio con solo diecisiete años, ya es conocido por haber resuelto varios casos desafiantes. Un día, cuando Shinichi ve a dos hombres sospechosos y decide seguirlos, inadvertidamente se convierte en testigo de una perturbadora actividad ilegal. Cuando los hombres atrapan a Shinichi, lo dosifican con una droga experimental formulada por su organización criminal y lo abandonan para morir. Sin embargo, para su propio asombro, Shinichi todavía está vivo y pronto se despierta, pero ahora, tiene el cuerpo de un niño de siete años, conservando perfectamente su inteligencia original. Oculta su verdadera identidad de todos, incluyendo a su amigo de la infancia Ran Mouri y su padre, el detective privado Kogorou Mouri, y toma el alias de Conan Edogawa (inspirado por los escritores de misterios Arthur Conan Doyle y Ranpo Edogawa). Animado por TMS y adaptado del manga por Gosho Aoyama, el Detective Conan sigue a Shinichi que, como Conan, comienza a resolver secretamente los casos de Mouri desde detrás de las escenas con sus habilidades detectivescas aún excepcionales, mientras investiga encubiertamente a la organización responsable de su estado actual. esperando revertir los efectos del medicamento algún día. Fondo En 2003, FUNimation licenció los primeros 104 episodios de la serie para producción norteamericana bajo el nombre de Case Closed. Más tarde decidieron dejar de perseguir más episodios después del episodio 123 debido a las malas ventas. En 2014, Crunchyroll obtuvo una licencia para transmitir los episodios de emisión simultánea de Detective Conan en su sitio web a partir del episodio 754. Opening # "Mune ga Dokidoki (胸がドキドキ)" by the High-Lows (eps 1-30) # "Feel Your Heart" by Velvet Garden (eps 31-52) # "Nazo (謎)" by Miho Komatsu (小松未歩) (eps 53-96) # "Unmei no Roulette Mawashite (運命のルーレット廻して)" by ZARD (eps 97-123) # "Truth" by Two-Mix (eps 124-142) # "Girigiri Chop (ギリギリchop)" by B'z (eps 143-167) # "Mysterious Eyes" by Garnet Crow (eps 168-204) # "Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense (恋はスリル、ショック、サスペンス)" by Rina Aiuchi (eps 205-230) # "Destiny" by Miki Matsuhashi (松橋未樹) (eps 231-258) # "Winter Bells" by Mai Kuraki (eps 259-270) # "I can't stop my love for you♥" by Rina Aiuchi (eps 271-305) # "Kaze no Lalala (風のららら)" by Mai Kuraki (eps 306-332) # "Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made (君と約束した優しいあの場所まで)" by Yuuka Saegusa in db (eps 333-355) # "Start" by Rina Aiuchi (eps 356-393) # "Hoshi no Kagayakiyo (星のかがやきよ)" by ZARD (eps 394-414) # "Growing of My heart" by Mai Kuraki (eps 415-424) # "Shoudou (衝動)" by B'z (eps 425-437) # "100 Mono Tobira (100もの扉)" by Rina Aiuchi & Yuuka Saegusa in db (eps 438-456) # "Kumo ni Notte (雲に乗って)" by Yuuka Saegusa in db (eps 457-474) # "Namida no Yesterday (涙のイエスタデー)" by Garnet Crow (eps 475-486) # "Glorious Mind" by ZARD (eps 487-490) # "Ai wa Kurayami no Naka de (愛は暗闇の中で)" by ZARD (eps 491-504) # "Ichibyou goto ni Love for you ( 一秒ごとに Love for you)" by Mai Kuraki (eps 505-514) # "MYSTERIOUS" by Naifu (eps 515-520) # "Revive" by Mai Kuraki (eps 521-529) # "Everlasting Luv" by BREAKERZ (eps 530-546) # "MAGIC" by Rina Aiuchi (eps 547- 564) # "As the Dew" by GARNET CREW (eps 565-582) # "SUMMER TIME GONE" by Mai Kuraki (eps 583-601) # "tear drops" by Caos Caos Caos (eps 602-612) # "Don’t Wanna Lie" by B'z (eps 613-626) # "Misty Mystery" by GARNET CROW (eps 627-641) # "Miss Mystery" by BREAKERZ (eps 642-666) # "Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru (君の涙にこんなに恋してる)" by Natsu Iro (eps 667-680) # "TRY AGAIN" by Mai Kuraki (eps 681-695) # "Q&A" by B'z (eps 696-717) # "Butterfly Core" by VALSHE (eps 718-743) # "Greed" by KNOCK OUT MONKEY (eps 744-756) # "DYNAMITE" by Mai Kuraki (eps 757-773) # "WE GO" by BREAKERZ (eps 774-789) # "Nazo (謎)" by La PomPon (eps 790-803) # "Hane (羽)" by Koushi Inaba (eps 804-816) # "Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru (世界はあなたの色になる)" by B'z (eps 817-844) # "Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Doite (幾千の迷宮で 幾千の謎を解いて)" by BREAKERZ (eps 845-868) # "Lie, Lie, Lie," by Maki Ohguro (eps 867-886) # "Everything OK!!" by Cellchrome (eps 887-???) Ending # "Step by Step" by Ziggy (eps 1-26) # "Meikyuu no Lovers (迷宮のラヴァーズ)" by heath (eps 27-51) # "Hikari to Kage no Roman (光と影のロマン)" by Keiko Utoko (宇徳敬子) (eps 52-70) # "Kimi ga Inai Natsu (君がいない夏)" by DEEN (eps 71-83) # "Negai goto Hitotsu Dake (願い事ひとつだけ)" by Miho Komatsu (eps 84-108) # "Koori no Ue ni Tatsu You ni (氷の上に立つように)" by Miho Komatsu (eps 109-131) # "Still for Your Love" by Rumania Montevideo (eps 132-152) # "Free Magic" by WAG (eps 153-179) # "Secret of my heart" by Mai Kuraki (eps 180-204) # "Natsu no Maboroshi (夏の幻)" by Garnet Crow (eps 205-218) # "Start in my life" by Mai Kuraki (eps 219-232) # "always" by Mai Kuraki (eps 233-247) # "Aoi Aoi Kono Chikyuu ni (青い青いこの地球に)" by Azumi Uehara (上原あずみ) (eps 248-265) # "Yumemita Ato de (夢みたあとで)" by Garnet Crow (eps 266-287) # "Mushoku (無色)" by Azumi Uehara (eps 288-299) # "Overture" by Koshi Inaba (稲葉浩志) (eps 300-306) # "Ashita wo Yumemite (明日を夢見て)" by ZARD (eps 307-328) # "Kimi to iu Hikari (君という光)" by Garnet Crow (eps 329-349) # "Nemuru Kimi no Yokogao ni Hohoemi wo (眠る君の横顔に微笑みを)" by U-ka saegusa IN db (eps 350-376) # "Wasurezaki (忘れ咲き)" by GARNET CROW (eps 377-397) # "June Bride ~Anata shika Mienai~ (ジューンブライド～あなたしか見えない～)" by U-ka Saegusa (eps 398-406) # "Sekai Tomete (世界止めて)" by Shiori Takei (竹井詩織里) (eps 407-416) # "Thank You For Everything" by Iwata Sayuri (岩田さゆり) (eps 417-424) # "Kanashii hodo Anata ga Suki (悲しいほど貴方が好き)" by ZARD (eps 425-437) # "Mou Kimi dake wo Hanashitari Shinai (もう君だけを離したりはしない)" by Aya Kamiki (上木彩矢) (eps 438-458) # "Shiroi Yuki" by Mai Kuraki (eps 459-470) # "I still believe ~Tameiki~ (I still believe～ため息～)" by Yumi Shizukusa (滴草由実) (eps 471-486) # "Sekai wa mawaru to iu Keredo (世界はまわると言うけれど)" by Garnet Crow (eps 487-490) # "Yukidoke no Ano Kawa no Nagare no You ni (雪どけのあの川の流れのように)" by U-ka saegusa IN db (eps 491-504) # "Summer Memories" by Aya Kamiki (eps 505-514) # "Go Your Own Way" by Yumi Shizukusa (eps 515-520) # "Koigokoro Kagayaki nagara (恋心輝きながら)" by Naifu (eps 521-529) # "Doing All Right" by Garnet Crow (eps 530-539) # "Hikari (光)" by BREAKERZ (eps 540-561) # "Hello Mr. My Yesterday" by Hundred Percent Free (eps 562-587) # "Tomorrow is the last Time" by Mai Kuraki (eps 588-601) # "Juugoya Crisis ~Kimi ni Aitai~ (十五夜クライシス 君に逢いたい)" by Hundred Percent Free (eps 602-609) # "Tsukiyo no Itazura no Mahou (月夜の悪戯の魔法)" by BREAKERZ (eps 610-626) # "Pilgrim (ピルグリム") by B'z (eps 627-628, w. Kaito Specials) # "Your Best Friend" by Mai Kuraki (eps 629-643) # "Kanashii hodo Kyou no Yuuhi Kirei dane (悲しいほど 今日の夕陽 きれいだね)" by grram (eps 644-653) # "Overwrite (オーバーライト)" by BREAKERZ (eps 654-666) # "Koi ni Koishite (恋に恋して)" by Mai Kuraki (eps 667-686) # "Hitomi no Melody (瞳のメロディ)" by BOYFRIEND (eps 687-704) # "Kimi no Egao ga Naniyori mo Sukidatta (君の笑顔がなによりも好きだった)" by Chikago Poodle (eps 705-721) # "Ima Aitakute... (いま逢いたくて…)" by DAIGO (eps 722-736) # "Rain Man" by AKIHIDE (eps 737-749) # "Muteki na Heart (無敵なハート)" by Mai Kuraki (eps 750-762) # "Kimi e no Uso (君への嘘)" by VALSHE (eps 763-803) # "Unmei no Roulette Mawashite (運命のルーレット廻して)" by La PomPon (eps 804-815) # "Futari no Byoushou (ふたりの秒針)" by Takuto (焚吐) (eps 816-825) # "SAWAGE☆LIFE" by Mai Kuraki (eps 826-842) # "YESTERDAY LOVE" by Mai Kuraki (eps 843-864) # "Yume Monogatari (夢物語)" by BREAKERZ (eps 865-875) # "Togetsugyou ~Kimi Omou~ (渡月橋 〜君 想ふ〜)" by Mai Kuraki (eps 876-886) # "Kamikaze Express (神風エクスプレス)" by Takuto x Miyakawa-kun (焚吐×みやかわくん) (eps 887-?) Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Misterio Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Policía Categoría:Animes Shounen Categoría:Anime Categoría:Manga